Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to in-seat power systems (for example, for passenger aircraft) whereby power is provided to electronic components mounted in passenger seats and/or to electronic devices such as may be used by a passenger while in a seat (e.g., personal electronic devices).
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, power is typically distributed to passenger seats using a network of master control electronic units and in-seat power supplies. Each master control unit distributes and monitors the power to a network of in-seat power supplies. For aircraft applications, this distributed power is typically 115 VAC, 400 Hz power. The in-seat power supplies convert this received 115 VAC, 400 Hz power into 110 VAC, 60 Hz power and/or 15 VDC power. The in-seat power supplies then distribute the 110 VAC, 60 Hz power and/or 15 VDC power to outlets and electronic assemblies (video display units, etc.) mounted in each seat.
Each master control electronic unit is typically connected to an in-flight entertainment (IFE) system. Each master control electronic unit is able to respond to specific commands to shutdown power to the in-seat power supplies. The in-seat power supplies can communicate to the master control electronic units via a digital communications bus.
Because the conversion from 400 Hz to 60 Hz power is performed at the seat, there is a significant penalty in terms of volume and electronic complexity at the seat for this conversion. This volume typically comes at the expense to legroom under the seat. With the trend to provide more power at the passenger seat in order to power personal electronic devices (PEDs), and for in-seat video monitors, the need for more power conversion is expected to increase.
Further, because the main control conduit for seat power is through the IFE system, any change to the IFE system (or, of course, removal of the IFE system) impacts the seat power solution.